


Devil In Disguise

by flamezcl



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Bee and Smokescreen are Adorable, Bloodshed, Bombs, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Ratchet...as always, Human turned Bot, I Don't Like Arcee, Long Beginning, M/M, Mercenaries, Mother Starscream, Multi, New Age, Not Good With Backstories, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Protective Megatron, Restoring Cybertron, Sparklings, Training, War, fun times, hard times, hopefully happy ending, i'm terrible at tags, new life, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: Flame always had an eventful day dealing with her 'family', but when she becomes immersed in the Cybertronian world, everything changes.    I sped off once I realized that the others were already gone and a quarter to the destination. I broke the speed limit just a tad.   Over the radio I hear, “FLAME! SLOW YOUR BUTT DOWN! YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED IF YOU DON’T STOP RIGHT NOW!”   “What do you mean?”   “YOU’RE GOING 200 MILES AN HOUR!”   Just a tad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMIGOD! I finally have posted a new story! I haven't been on here since August and I'm really sorry! 
> 
> School has got me wrapped around its stupid finger. And the stories I could tell about my classmates and my teachers. *makes unrecognizable grunts and noises* But I will try and refrain myself for now.
> 
> Anyways, I was writing this story as a reverse harem for my friends and then they were like, "It's really good! It's like a book!" So I thought that since I got such high praises from them, why not just go and type this up for Ao3. Then I was like "shoot" because it didn't have a fandom, and I was already watching Transformers Prime for like the millionth time and I was like "Transformers is bae", so yeah.
> 
> I feel really good about this because I love this story personally, as well, and I hope you will love it, too!^^
> 
> Also, just a forewarning: Thoughts can be italicized or 'thought', so yeah.

“What is wrong with you, you dumb--GAH!!”

I rolled my eyes as my two teammates were fighting over dumb stuff...again. I lounged on the beat up couch and lazily watch my best friends fight over who was going to drive the car to our next hit. Ryu grabbed the car keys and smashed Okami’s head into the side of the wall.

“HAHAHA, the keys are mine!”

Okami dragged himself from off the floor with blood dripping down his face and growled, “Ryu, give me the keys. Right. Now.”

Ryu mocked and twirled the shiny material around a finger, “Ooo~! Kowai [Scary]. Not!” he laughed hard and ugly.

I had had enough and picked myself up off of the comfortable spot I was in and slowly dragged my feet over to Ryu and plucked the keys out of his hands, “I’ll drive, thank you very much. I don’t need to be dangling over the side of the cliff with how bad you two drive.”

The two of them acted like children and crossed their arms and pouted. I rolled my eyes again and walked to the door that led to the shiny yellow and black Camaro. I named him Bumblebee, but always called him Bee. I opened the door to the driver’s side and got in. Ryu and Okami followed me and Ryu got in next to me in the passenger's side while Okami got in the back. I started the car and backed out of the seriously-needs-some-cleaning garage. We lived in a nasty apartment in the bad side of town, but that didn’t bother us because it kept out unwanted trash from knocking on our door. Heh. And I say trash like we aren't trash as well.

Lolz.

We sped off into the gloomy night of New York City with an absolute nightmare ahead of us. Said nightmare was our boss, Ayukage, which literally means ‘evil shadow’ and his name is very accurate because obviously, he’s a very evil man, and he follows your every move like a shadow. You can literally take a shower, and he’ll call you and say “I can see you.” You’ll have a ‘what the flip’ moment and quickly throw a towel around yourself to hide your birthday suit. 

Once we finally reached our destination, we had to mentally prepare ourselves of the chaos that would ensue inside.

We took one step inside--

“WHERE THE F*** HAVE YOU BEEN? I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR A**ES HERE HOURS AGO!”

I kneeled and completely bowed all the way onto the floor, “Gomenasai [Sorry], Master, but these bakas [idiots] have kept us late, again, so if there is anybody to punish, use them all you like.”

I could practically feel them burning holes in the back of my head. 

I smirked internally, 'Yes, let them suffer like I have with all of their flipping antics. They get on my freaking nerves.'

Ayukage laughed heartily, “HAHAHA! You have always been my favorite, Flame. But it’s not about just them this time. I need you, too. Dakutsuki has been right up my tail about the three people he wants to complete this mission. As you know, it is top secret, but I will only be telling you three. Dakutsuki and I have created a truce only because of our aligning goal: We want to blow up the tower of the most important crime boss here in New York City: Jakuningyo. He’s the one who controls all of us, but we have had enough. He and I want to unite the other 3 into taking him down, but we want to scare Jakuningyo first. So, he’s taking 3 people from his crew and 3 people from mine to complete the plan. We have to meet him in warehouse 325 for an informational meeting about what exactly is to go down and what we expect of you.”

Ryu raised an eyebrow, “Soooooo, we’re supposed to work with our enemies?”

Ayukage laughed, “HAHA, that’s what I thought as well, but when Jakuningyo is gone, guess who’s going to rise to the top?”  
I smirked and answered, “You are, Master.”

“That’s right, my child! And I’m going to make you three my lieutenants!” he cackled.

We nodded in satisfaction and I crossed my arms, “So, when do we leave?”

Ayukage’s eyes almost popped out of his head and he got up from his chair and ran to the door, “LET’S GO! YOU STUPID BRATS ARE GOING TO MAKE US LATE! THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE NEED TO GET GOING, NOW!”

We all ran out after him and into the extensive garage connected to the towering building. There were 4 cars already parked and waiting. An electric green with black and purple highlights that accented the sides of the Venturi Fresh. A black base with two purple and blue thick stripes that cover the outer-top and front of a Maserati MC12. A stylish black and silver Ferrari. And last, but definitely not the least, the sides and bottom with black and blood red on the hood and orangish red flames decorating the front of a sleek and sexy Jaguar C-X75.

Of course I instantly ran to the Jaguar because it was love at first sight. Ryu went to the Venturi because it completely matched him, his colors, and his style. Okami went to the Maserati because of the same reasons for Ryu, and the boss hustled into the Ferrari because that particular one was his favorite, and if you touched it without his permission, you would lose one finger for each time you touched his precious baby.

I watched as the others got into their designated automobiles and secretly judged them. Ryu definitely chose the right one because his hair was a messy and long electric, bordering neon, green mess. He also had purple and black highlights in which is such a great coinkydink. Those three colors match perfectly with his blueish green eyes. He always wore a leather jacket with a low tank top, black, ripped skinny jeans, and jet black combat boots. Despite his thuggish outward appearance, he acts like a big child. A boy in a man’s body. Ryu was a skinny boy, but could definitely pack a punch, and it was exceptionally unwise to make him mad.

Okami quietly examined his pick while I quietly examined him. He has deep blue bangs that he tries to keep neat and parted, but days without a mirror can undo all that hard work. He does better with the rest of his hair, but he’s gotten lazy, so lately he’s just been putting it up into a messy ponytail. But that just makes him cooler than he already is. The ponytail part of his hair is midnight purple and that coordinates with his deep red eyes. Now, he’s been wearing a jacket that on the outside is leather, but on the inside is soft as a bunny. At night I always make sure to go in his room, so I can snuggle with him because he sleeps with it at night as well. You might think it’s disgusting, but Okami is really nice-smelling and definitely good-looking. Okami likes to wear a regular shirt, but sometimes he wears a black tank top when it gets hot. Just like Ryu, Okami wears black skinny jeans, but they’re not ripped. Okami also wears black combat boots like Ryu. Out of the two of them, Okami will always be my favorite because Ryu is such a child and we can never get him to act right, only on occasion. But Okami may be serious, but he’s not a wet blanket and he knows how to have fun. 

Our boss is actually quite handsome, but he’s bipolar and a psychopath, but that’s why I have followed him for this long. Everything about him is either dark or black. He has short hair, but it is straight and wavy. His bangs are long and falls on his right eye when he’s not looking up or down. He’s always wearing a suit and always wears either the pants that go with suits, or some nice pair of black or deep blue jeans, and he always wears a nice pair of sleek, black dress shoes. The only thing that is not black or dark is his startling ice blue eyes that watches your every move. He may be the boss, but he’s very young to be one. In fact, I think he let it slip that he was 27. Mind you, the rest of us are 15, so compared to the other gangs in the Underground, our group name for all 6 of us, we are the youngest out of all of them. Everybody else is over 30, but we are the most capable out of all of them, if not the most insane.

“Fla-.”

“FLAME!”

I snapped out of my reverie and looked over at three pairs of eyes watching me.

“This is no time to drool over us. I know, we’re hot and all, but we have to get going,” the boss reprimanded me.

I blushed and discreetly wiped the small line of saliva dripping from my mouth, “Yes, sir. Gomenasai.”

Also, with us being the youngest, we’re also the only foreign people in the Underground. We were originally from Japan. Ryu, Okami, and I were only 6 years old when we were kicked out of the orphanage because of all the fights we would get into. We were shivering in the alley when an 18 year old boy came and took us away from the terrors that would surely torn us apart. That boy was Ayukage and he took us under his wing. He taught us how to read and write, but more importantly, taught us how to fight. Once he saw the potential that we had, he made sure to train us into beasts that would demolish anything in our way. From day one, I have loved Ayukage and he has loved us. He is like a father to us, an exceptionally young one, but a father nonetheless.  
It was when we had gotten kicked out of our 9th school that month that Ayukage decided to come up with a plan to keep us occupied. He had called a meeting and said we would be moving to America. Not all of us were on board, Ryu in particular, but it was for the best because no other school was willing to take us. So, in the same week, Ayukage devoted all of his time to us and teaching us how to speak English so we’d be ready. By Sunday, we were all ready and packed to go to the airport and start our lives in a new country. 

When we arrived at our destination, Jakuningyo and the other leaders had greeted us. Jakuningyo welcomed us into his establishment, the Underground and instantly made Ayukage a leader when he showed his skill and what he could do. That was over 5 years ago and nothing to everything has changed. For instance, we gained a lot of members, but Ayukage only seeks council from Ryu, Okami, and I. All the others respect us and fear us, just how we like it, but sometimes, there is one who tries to rise up and get cozy to Ayukage. We just have to show them that it is impossible and we’ll crush them like the cockroach they are.  
Things are always hectic around here, but Ayukage with his unstableness and non dependability always makes things amusing.

“OI [HEY]!”

I sped off once I realized that the others were already gone and a quarter to the destination. I broke the speed limit just a tad.

Over the radio I hear, “FLAME! SLOW YOUR BUTT DOWN! YOU’RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED IF YOU DON’T STOP RIGHT NOW!”

“What do you mean?”

“YOU’RE GOING 200 MILES AN HOUR!”

Just a tad.

It wasn’t even 5 minutes when I caught up to them. After weaving through cars and dodging cops, I think my baby Jaguar is a bit tired, so I decided to stay in the back and let her rest.

“Jeez, Flame. You had me really worried for your safety there,” Okami exclaimed.

“Gomenasai, I was reminiscing.”

Ayukage snickered, “Now, thinking about the good ol’ days is fine and all, but thinking about the good ol’ days is not fine and all. You get me?”

“Hai [Yes],” I giggled.

We all whooped as we sped off into the nicer part of the city and let the wind whip our faces. When I determined that my baby had recovered, I sped up and passed Ryu who was in front of me.

“OI!”

I grinned, “Don’t get your underwear in a bunch, you’re just too slow, that’s all.”

“REKT!”

I revved faster and made both Okami and Ryu eat my dust. Once I finally secured myself in second, I was satisfied.

Ayukage approved as well, “I was wondering when you were going to get up here, you crazy girl.”

I drove up next to him and blew him a kiss, “You know I couldn’t stay away for long. Now, ikou [let's go] Ayukage-sama [Master Ayukage]!”

“HAI!”

We drove off into the beautiful and misty night of New York City.

\---.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.---

We finally reached warehouse 325 where Dakutsuki and his 3 minions were. We rolled up beside the other 4 cars that were already parked. The 4 of us strolled into the not-so-safe looking building like we own the place and walked in front of the other 4 people and Ryu, Okami, and I crossed our arms.

Dakutsuki opened his arms up, “I’m glad you could come, Ayukage-san [Mr. Ayukage].”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“No, it is I.”

A dark aura grew around Ayukage, “NO, I ASSURE YOU! I AM THE MOST PLEASED HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Dakutsuki sweatdropped and put his hands up in surrender, “Alright, then. Well, everyone here should know why you are here, right.”

A chorus of ‘yes sir’s emitted from his crew, but the 4 of us said nothing. Dakutsuki went over what we were supposed to do, but I stopped listening at ‘So’. Instead, I evaluated the other team. Dakutsuki was quite skinny, but he had that sleazy look about him, so I instantly hated him and his family and his job and his life and EVERY LITTLE SINGLE MOTHER FLIPPING BUTT SHIITAKE MUSHROOMS IN HIS LIFE AND ALL THE MOTHERS OF HIS CHILDREN AND ALL HIS BULLSHIITAKE MUSHROOMS AND EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM AND HIS FU- 

I felt a nudge on my right side. I looked over and it was Okami with a worried expression painted on his face.

“You okay? You looked like you were about to go on a murder spree.”

I calmed down and smiled reassuringly at Okami, “Daijoubu [It's okay], my sweet midnight doll. Arigato [Thank you] for stopping me, I probably would have murdered somebody. You’re always looking out for me and I appreciate it."

Okami smiles gently, “Good, I just wanted to make sure you were alright!”

I nod, “Un [Yeah].”

I turn back towards the others in front of us, but still not listen to the greasy man go over the plan like we’re dum dums. I observe the other team as they fidget uneasily under my icy gaze. One of them finally had the guts to look at me and they probably regretted it instantly. I stared them down until they were almost a weeping mess on the floor. He was buff, like a military buff, but was still weak. He had a shaved head with a mohawk and a shark tattoo on his muscled arms. There was a girl who was whimpering and Dakutsuki tried to ignore her, but I sure as heck wasn’t going to. She had a pierced nose and long electric pink and purple hair. Ugh, ugly. On top of her ugliness, she thought she was pretty and tried to show off everything! And I mean everything. All she had on was a little measly shirt that barely covered her breasts. And then some tiny butt shorts that looked like they could be considered underwear. There was another man, but he actually intrigued me upon further investigation. He was actually smiling at me and when I got a closer look at him, he looked to be no older than maybe 18, 19 at the most. I narrowed my eyes and he just waved. I smirked and then continued to observe him. He had on a fedora that was very stylish by the way. It had a red ribbon that crossed and weaved through each other, which made it look very cute. He had long deep red hair that he pulled into a messy ponytail and swung it to the front of his chest. He also had messy bangs that he parted to one side and let a few hang loose on the other. The boy also had a suit jacket on and a dress shirt that was hastily done on the buttons and some of his chest was exposed. His tie also hang loose and unprofessional from around his neck. He had black skinny jeans that were ripped, but a stylish kind of ripped and had on nice black converse shoes. The way he came off on me was kind of confident and a rebel. So out of all of them, it seems like the red-haired teen was the only one that I liked already.

“So, in conclusion, I want all of you to go and greet each other. Get accustomed to one another because in a few hours, you’re going to be putting your skills and knowledge to the test.”

Ryu furrowed his brows in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Dakutsuki revealed a set of nasty yellow teeth as he smiled evilly, “Why, you’re going to set off and bomb Jakuningyo’s place at midnight tonight.”

“Count to ten,” I heard Okami whisper next to me.

1

2

3

“Oh yeah and you’re going to have to complete this in 2 minutes.”

_4_

_5_

_6_

“And you’ll be partnered up with each other to complete this task. If you die in the process, then good riddance.”

_**7** _

_**8** _

_**9** _

Okami wrapped his long, comforting arm around me and pulled me into his chest and then whispers in my ear, “Count to 100.”

I shake in his grasp as I laugh silently. 

_Okami knows me all too well._

Dakutsuki raised an eyebrow, “Well, what are you s***s waiting for? Skedaddle.”

Ayukage leaned over and whispered to the three of us, “I think he has a screw loose.”

“You think.”

“You’re not one to talk, Ayukage-sama.”

“Shut your flippity floppity mouths!” Ayukage-sama whispered harshly.

“What are you four whispering about over there?” Dakutsuki inquires.

“Your ugly self,” I yelled.

“YOU’RE NO BETTER LOOKING YOURSELF, YOU UGLY B****!”

I look down at myself and contemplate my attire. I think I actually look pretty nice today. I took the half of my right side of hair and pulled it into a ponytail and swung it to the front. The rest of scarlet red hair was let down and waved down my booty in a messy mop. My bangs were messily done and were all over my face: on the sides, in the middle, a bit covers my eyes. I was wearing a loose-fitting tank top and a short leather jacket that goes about 5 inches below my armpits and not all the way down like it usually is. I was also wearing some denim black shorts that go mid-thigh to keep myself comfortable and just like the rest of my team, I’m wearing black combat boots. 

I cocked my hip and rested my hand on there, “I actually think I look 10,000 times better than you.”

Dakutsuki growls and Ayukage finally intervenes, “Ladies, ladies, this is no time for fighting. You can take off your earrings and pull each other’s hair out later, but right now, there’s a job to be had. Suuuuuuu ya might wanna actually interact with each other, but I mean it’s also completely fine if you don’t. But I command you to right now.”

Ryu crossed his arms, “And what if we don’t want to?”

“Then no slushies when we get home.”

I widened my eyes and ran over to ‘Smiley’, “Soooo what’s your name.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought!” Ayukage shouted from across the room.

I flipped him the bird and the other boy laughed, “Feisty.”

I raised an eyebrow, “So what, you a womanizer?”

He put his hands up in surrender and laughed again, “I just like my women that way.”

I put my hands on my hips, “Really now?”

“Yeah, so what’s your name, my lovely little red sparrow?”

I churned the idea of telling him my name in my head and then just went with it, “Flame, what about you?”

“Akahana.”

I smirk, “Mmm, I kinda like it,” I stretch and yawn, “Ahhh, I’m kinda tired.”

Akahana smiles and sits down cross-legged on the floor and pats his lap, “C’mon.”

I laugh quietly and sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me I lean into his chest, appreciating the warmth that comes with it.

He whispers in my ear, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah…”

“I SEE YOU GETTING PRETTY COZY OVER THERE, FLAME! I’M GLAD SOMEBODY IS HAPPY ABOUT THIS C***!"

I stick my tongue at out Ryu who is glumly sitting on the other side of the room with ‘breast lady’. I can tell that she’s trying to go after him because she’s rubbing up against him and clinging to any part of his body that she can get. Ryu kept getting irritated and agitated, at one point when she came to close to his no-no spot, he went up and slapped the b****  
out of her! I put my hand over my mouth as a loud WHACK echoed through the warehouse. The woman rubbed the tender spot with tears in her eyes. Ryu smiled evilly and looked like he was about to do it again when the woman had the gall to go up and touch him again, but Okami came up from behind him and stopped Ryu. Okami shakes his head and Ryu slumps to the floor and pouts. Okami rolls his eyes and walks back to where ‘muscle man’ was sitting. The two engage in a talk where both of their hands were flying and gesturing to the everybody in the room, including me. I raise an eyebrow as I think about what they could possibly be talking about.

I feel a nudge next to me, “Hey, I guess we’re the only sane ones here, huh?”

“That’s only because I actually like you. If I was with one of your teammates, I’d probably slit my wrist and get it over with,” I responded monotonically.

Akahana busts a gut laughing, “I’m glad to hear that little sparrow, and I’d be very sad to hear if you did die, it would break my heart.”

I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes, “Yeah, right.”

“Alright, get your a**es over here right now! That’s enough cuddling and loving over there,” Ayukage shouted annoyed.

I snickered and so did Akahana. Everybody walked outside to where our vehicles were parked and got inside.

Dakutsuki instructs, “Alright, maggots, y’all are going to go to HQ and burn it down. Here,” he throws sticky bombs to us, 4 to each of us and continues, “When you drive off, there will be no more instructions, so I’m just going to tell you now. The 6 of you are going to go to a specified level that is instructed to you, they are inside your cars, and you will take all of those bombs and distribute them throughout the building. Akahana since you seem so friendly with that other red-haired brat, go with her. She will be your partner and you will communicate with each other to put the bombs in different locations. If you put them in the same location, it won’t be as effective, so again, communicate. The same goes for the rest of you, communicate with your partner. Denkimaru go with that boy you seem to be really handsy-feely with. And Sameku go with the guy you were talking with so intimately before. ALRIGHT! LET’S GO PEOPLE MOVE IT!”

I growl but run to the sleek Jaguar and get in. 

Over the radio I hear, “Hey, Flame. You better be glad that you got partnered up with me. Everybody else is just...dumb.”

I nod even though Akahana can’t see me, “Yeah, no kidding.”

He laughs quietly and I turn the key in the ignition and pushed my foot hard on the pedal. 

About 10 minutes into the drive, the radio crackles to life, “Hey, did you read over that paper yet?”

“Oh shoot, I completely forgot about that.”

I put my foot on the wheel and let it drive while I rummage in the back of the car, looking for the stupid paper telling me what to do.  
“Hey, I, uh, don’t think that’s safe.”

“I don’t think that ugly shade of green on your car is safe for my eyes, yet you still drive it,” I bit back annoyed.

“Ouch.”

I instantly regret it because I wasn't mad at him, but I was frustrated that I couldn't find the stupid packet. I scanned the back of the car and my eyes settled on a piece of white sticking from under the chair. I counted to ten again and swiped the instructions from under the seat. I skimmed over it and it said for us to go to floor 6, the top floor, and spread the bombs throughout the level and set them all for 2 minutes and then get the heck out of there.

I sighed and muttered, “Why do we have the top floor…?”

“Because we’re the elite of the elite...And probably because we’re probably the most competent partners.”

I laugh, “I guess you’re right," I pondered some more, "Though it is questionable how they knew we were going to be together and how we get along well."

Hana muttered, "Yeah, weird..."

It took 30 minutes for us to finally reach our destination and stretch our legs. I got out of my Jaguar and Akahana got out of his dark green Mustang. I beckon him with one finger and he smirks and runs over.

I roll my eyes, “Don’t look so eager. Anyways, here,” I hand him a walkie-talkie, “I have an idea of how to get in there without drawing unwanted attention, but, it will draw attention, might be unwanted, but hey, sacrifices must be made. And we’re going to use these to communicate as well.”

Akahana sweatdropped, “I don’t think I get what you’re talking about..”

I grinned evilly, “And you don’t need to.”

\---.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.---

“NOOOOOOOO! HELP! HELP! I’M BEING TORTURED! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!”

“There’s no help coming to save you, Hana.”

“AHAHAHAHAHA!”

I tickled Akahana mercilessly without any room for him to breathe. 

“HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!” two security guards ran over, “YOU TWO GET UP AND COME WITH US, YOU’RE GOING TO GO SEE THE BOSS! YOU’LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO KIDS WHO BREAK THE RULES!”

I smirk inwardly. I broke one of Jakuningyo’s most important rule: No laughter is permitted when Jakuningyo is in the building.

I whispered to Hana as the guards drag us off into the elevator, “I guess Jaku is in the building after all.”

Hana rolled his eyes and the guards shouted, “No talking!”

I scoffed but cooperated for the time being. When we reached the top floor, the guards pushed us to where we fell on the ground. One of them pulls out two handcuffs and cuffs us to the pole that was 'coincidentally' (A/N: Not like I placed it there or anything) next to the elevator. 

The guard smirked, “Now, you will stay right here and we’ll be back but with the boss.”

I smiled and the guard scowled then they both walked away. 

I turned to Hana, “Alright, let’s go.”

He growled, “How, huh? Are you blind or something?”

I held up my dangling handcuffs, “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Deh, gah, wha, HUUUUHH?!”

“I’m a professional, keep up sweetheart, you might be able to learn something."

He shook his head and glared, “Alright, little sparrow, fine. Whatever you say.”

I grinned and used my paper clip, that I always have in my pocket just in case of emergencies, to free Hana from his bind,  
“Alright, Hana, you go to your designated areas, and I’ll go to mine. Once we finish planting the bombs, meet me on the bottom floor and then run as fast as you can outside!”

He saluted, “You’re the boss.”

I rolled my eyes and ran across the hallway and turned a corner to where I would plant the first bomb. I smirked evilly and took out my bag that I hid under my clothes.

‘I hope this didn’t make me look fat,’ I thought, ‘Oh well!’

I set the timer for 2 minutes and ran as fast as I could as soon as I heard the beep beep beep. I ran to my next destination which was the bathrooms and placed one right next to the opening where the door are located. I ran towards my final location which was right next to Jakuningyo’s door. I crept slowly toward my goal and stealthily tiptoed through the hallway. Once I reached my destination, I took the last bomb out of my bag and hastily set it for 2 minutes. I took my walkie-talkie out of my bag and pressed the button.

“Hey, Hana?”

“Yeah, Flame?”

“I finished over here at my part,” I thought of the first bomb I set and cursed internally.

The darn thing is probably at 45 seconds!

“Yeah, I’m almost done, I’m about to head downstairs through the elevator.”

“Okay, cool. We’ll meet up by our cars. And by that I mean run to your car and get the fudge in because I used a little gadget that protects anything from anything. I built it myself, so it’s legit. Don’t worry.”

“I’m instantly worrying now.”

I ran towards the elevator, the worst place to go if there’s a bomb in the building. But hey, I’m lazy, and don’t really care. I pushed the ‘1’ and waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.

The walkie-talkie crackled to life, “Hey, Flame?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a bit of a problem.”

I froze up in fear, “What do you mean ‘there’s a problem’?”

## BOOMRRRHHHHHH

Shiz nuggets!

The elevator finally ‘ding’ed and I ran out to where there was rubble everywhere. Coughs from the injured were heard everywhere. Piercing shrieks rang through my head as they busted my eardrums, making it feel like there was a warm, sticky substance leaking from them. I held my head as it started to thump with a vengeance and crush my skull from the inside. 

I heard a groan coming from the left side of me and a hoarse whisper, “I’m sorry, little sparrow….”

I gasped and sprinted to the familiar voice, “HANA!”

Hana was crushed under the heavy weight of the boulders that was smashing his legs and torso to paste. 

I covered my mouth with my hand in horror and kneeled down next to my partner, “Hana, what happened?!”

He weakly smiled, “I’m sorry, little sparrow….my finger slipped....the bomb was set….to two seconds...not…….two minutes…”

“Oh, Hana….” a tear escaped the cage of emotions that I had locked up tight, but the wave of emotions tore down what I was hiding on the inside: compassion for those I care about. 

I tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wounds that I could find, but they were everywhere and I didn’t have the supplies to treat them correctly. I sobbed as Hana’s breathing started getting more ragged and I held on to him tightly. I scooted over to him and laid his head in my lap.

I put my head on his and closed my eyes, “I’m so sorry, Hana.”

He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace, most likely from the excruciating pain he’s in, “Little sparrow….you need……..to….go……the..bombs……….”

I shook my head and a salty tear dropped onto his forehead, “I’m not going to leave you alone....ever….”

He cracked a small smile and lifted a bloody and unrecognizable hand up to the side of my face. I leaned my cheek onto his bruised limb and he softly caressed it.

“Good bye, Flame.”

“See you later, Akahana....” I sniffled.

## BBBRRRRMMMOOOOHHRHRHGGHGHHHHHH

The rest of the place started crumbling around us as the rest of the bombs went off. I held onto Akahana’s limp body for dear life and protected him from the boulders and pieces of ceiling falling from above. 

“S***! What am I going to do?”

Wait.

THE CAR!

I picked up Hana bridal-style and carried him toward our cars. Now, the thing is, is that only one person can go in the car when my invention is turned on, so I ran to Hana’s car and yanked open the door forcefully. I gently lay him down on the backseat and turn the big knob on the blue, pulsating object. I slammed the door shut and ran back to my own car and turned on the machine. I hid myself in the backseat and curled up tightly. The groans and shrieks from all the people severely injured on the ground keep circling in my head.

“HEE...lp..mEEEE!”

“AUUGHHHRRHRghghhhhhh…!

“..GoonnNaa…..KKIIIIkllkkllll… YYYYYOOOOuuu!”

I rock back and forth as the rocks from the building keep pelting the Jaguar. 

I mutter to myself insanely, “Pink ponies, happy skies. Pink ponies, happy skies.”

“OH MY GOD! I’M GONNA DIE!”

I peek out the window and see that electric-haired b**** who tried to ‘get it on’ with Ryu.

Heh, serves her right! I thought.

Wait a minute…

Ryu.

Okami.

Ayukage.

If I die, then I’ll never see them again...and they’ll...they’ll…

I sob as the situation finally dawns on me.

I’m never going to see my family ever again.

I shouldn’t think like that. I made this machine myself, it’ll hold up.

SKKCCCHHCCCCCHCHCKKSSSKKCCHHCCRRRRRRRRRRRR

I flinch as the horrifying screeching sound of metal breaking apart and being crushed fills my ears and head with the thought of, ‘What the flipping fudge was that?'

I shut my eyes tightly and pray to God that it isn’t what I think it is. I peer through the window again, and what was once a former forest-green corvette, was now a completely destroyed version of it. There was metal sticking up everywhere and it was no longer a shade of green but a very scratched up, paint-peeling, claw marks exterior. I cover my mouth with my hand as I think of who was in that husk of a once beautiful car. Fresh, salty tears streamed down the sides of my face and I screamed in agony and excruciating pain of the petrifying scene in front of me.

##  **“AKAHANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”**

I wail and howl as my former partner was completely crushed underneath the tons and tons of rock that smashes him into the sharp spikes of twisted metal and pierces his skin and riddles him with holes. I gasp for breath as panic starts to take hold of me.

No. 

_No!_

_**NO!** _

Panic grips me and chokes me in its hold. I claw at my throat, ripping it all over and making me bleed. I wheeze as it suffocates me in its hold. I clutch the handle of the car and try to pull myself up from the floor of the backseat. My arm gives out halfway and I fall to the floor helplessly. I look up through the skylight trying to at least see the sun before I die a horrible death from the flying meteors crashing and burning everything it touches to death. As I try to view the world outside, an enormous shadow looms over me; a flaming chunk of rock, creating a path of destruction in its way. I closed my eyes as I let the big mass keep falling, engulfing everything in its course, and I was right in the middle of it. I opened my eyes once more and smiled as I knew I was soon to be reunited with Hana again.

_End my suffering._

The big piece of concrete hurtled toward me at an alarming rate, but I stayed calm in the midst of it and let it continue to fall until it finally began to obliterate my little Jaguar to shreds. I smiled insanely as I let the fiery sensation of torturous agony encompass me in its constricting and uncaring clutches.

_It’s finally over._

\---.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.---

“Hey, Ratchet, is she okay?”

“Oh, guys! Wouldn’t it be cool if they could join our team! We’d finally have more fighting power!”

“Smokescreen, you might want to focus on the future. Just saying.”

“Sorry, Arcee.”

I tried to open my eyes, but found it hard to due to the blinding light from above. I groaned as I tried to adjust my vision to the luminous object.

“Everybody, quiet! She’s waking up!

After I finally got my eyes opened, I focused in on the other people in the room.

Well not really people since they looked like ginormous robots.

I opened my mouth to speak, “Um, what happened to me?”

An orange and white machine gruffly answered, “That’s what we would like to know.”

Another blue and white robot cut in, “Don’t worry about Ratchet, he’s always got a wrench stuck up his aft.”  
I snorted, “Fine, well, if you don’t know what happened, then how did you find me?”

A black and yellow robot beeped and clicked, “I found you on one of my patrols. You were in some rubble and were completely crushed, so I called for an immediate groundbridge so we could get you some medical attention. Your wounds were very severe, but our medic, Ratchet, fixed you up and now you look good as new!”

His last little whirrs were adorable and I giggled.

“Anyway, care to tell us your name?” Ratchet grumped.

I smiled, “My name’s Flame.”

The blue and white automobile spoke up again, “Well, my name’s Smokescreen, the orange and white mech is Ratchet, the blue femme is Arcee, the big green guy is Bulkhead, the black and yellow dude is Bumblebee, and there will be a red and blue mech coming in soon. He’s our leader, and he’s one of the Primes. Optimus Prime!”

“Nice to meet you all,” I said respectfully.

“Now what was a femme like you doing out there?” Arcee asked forcefully.

“Well, I was bombing the building with my partner and--wait, did you say a femme? What do you mean by that?”

Bulkhead lifted an eyebrow, “What do you mean ‘what do you mean’? Y’know, femmes and mechs.”

I stared blankly at them and Ratchet said exasperated, “Great, then where are you from? Some remote planet out there?”

I scrunched up my eyebrows, “What are you talking about, I was born here on Earth.”

Their faces were ones of complete shock until Bumblebee beeped and whirred, “Then you’re not from Cybertron?”

“What’s that?”

Smokescreen widened his eyes, “You don’t know what Cybertron is?”

“Of course not!” I exclaimed, “I’m human for God’s sake!”

They all stilled and I felt very violated as they roamed my body with their gaze.

Bulkhead speaks, “Then why do you look like a femme?”

I laughed, “Hah! What are you talking about? I’m not a--”

I look down and notice that instead of flesh and blood, there’s hard metal and wires. I closed my eyes and then reopened them, and the shiny substance was still there. My brain wasn’t playing tricks on me.

“Well, then,” I started but never finished.

Arcee scoffed, “That’s a fat lie. You don’t look anything like a human.”

“Well, I was.”

“How do you feel?” Smokescreen asked.

“Trippy.”

Smokescreen and Bumblebee laughed while Ratchet asked, “Do you know how this happened?”

“Absolutely no freaking idea.”

Ratchet sighed, “No help around here…”

Bulkhead tried to make things better by saying, “Aw, come on Ratchet, at least we have a new recruit now, we can, just like Smokescreen said earlier, have more fighting power in the war. Once we train her that is.”

“Wait, what?” I asked confused.

“We are in a struggle to reclaim our homeworld, Cybertron, from the tyranny clutches of an evil mech named Megatron,” a voice says to my left.

I look over and there’s a taller-than-everybody-else-going-to-crush-you-beneath-my-foot-tall kind of robot who is red and blue. I’m assuming he’s--

“Optimus!”

Yeah...him.

“I see that the femme has awoken. How are you feeling.”

I stammered, “I-I’m fine, s-sir. Thank you f-f-for asking.”

Arcee gestured to me, “Optimus, it seems like she’s not even a Cybertronian, but she was a human. But as you can see, she doesn’t look it. I think this is just bullscrap.”

I rolled my eyes at her disbelief and Optimus raked his eyes over me then smiled kindly, “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you…?”

“Flame.”

“Flame,” he finished.

“It is nice to meet you, too, sir.”

He waved his hand, “No need to be so formal, just call me Optimus.”

I smiled, “Thank you, Optimus.”

Optimus spoke, “If we were to offer you a place to stay, would you fight in the war with us, as the Autobots, against the Decepticons to help regain our home, Cybertron?”

I shrugged, “Why not? It’s not like I have anything else to do.”

We all heard Ratchet mutter under his breath, “Great, hopefully we don’t have another Smokescreen on our servos…”  
“HEY!”

I snickered then regained my composure, “Thank you all.”

Optimus smiled and boomed, “Welcome to Team Prime.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO! 
> 
> Please tell me how you think I did, all you gotta do is press that little itty bitty button that says 'comment' right down below. It doesn't bite, I promise. I tested it. I really do appreciate hearing from you guys, though, and even if it's just one word, it would make my day a whole lot better. I also made sure that even if you are anonymous, you can still comment because I get you. I like being Anon Y. Mous as well. I even appreciate people who hate my stories, I always am fueled more by those people as well because a comment is a comment.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this and I hope you have a wonderful day today because you are wonderful!
> 
> PEACE!!✌


End file.
